


Tonight is for us

by Emrys89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Smut, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys89/pseuds/Emrys89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night allows it for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is for us

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta. 
> 
> Harry Potter & co. Belongs to JK Rowling.

Hands griping his hair, a mouth marking his freckled throat. Sinful moans rumbling from within as he grabs at whatever he can reach.

He's to long and himself to short. To long to properly kiss. To close for comfort to love. So much blood between them. Maybe thats why they work. 

The grip in his hair tightens. Breathless he stares up into blue eyes. Compared to his the hair's to long and straight. He would live to drag it down. Wrap it around his cock as he paints it with his cum. 

But freckles, the scar on his face. The ring on his finger. To close.

~*~

_They so close. Don't you think. Dad at the breakfast table the twins under the table. Whispering. Still their eyes are on their oldest sons as they look guilty up from their whispering._

_To close I think. Bill rolls his eyes, still his face hardens._

_Mum. Her eyes are to sharp. A bang under the table. Mum is yelling again, Bill slips him his hand. He can feel his cheeks getting warmer._

_They slip of from the loud noises and yelling. Their summer sun calling and their secret pond for a quick tryst. They just need to be alone for a while._

~*~

"Stop thinking about it." Throat to dry, to -

"Bill I can't -" 

"Stop thinking!" The clash of their lips. Bills hand drifts south, fingers coursing down his face.

The ring on his finger leaves burning scorching mark on Charlie's face. It leaves him aware. Hands lifts his thighs. Settles him over equal strong thighs. 

Aware that tomorrow it won't be worth it. Their cocks touching. Their moans to scary, to loud as it echo. 

"Tomorrow" this time its Charlie's turn to quite the truth. Tomorrow when he must let him go for good. He rides the heat, his belly collecting the heat. Their come leaving stains on each others bellies.  

_Not now_ , he reaches for the long silky hair, their lips still attached. _Tonight is their nigh_

Outside the rain continues to pour. Maybe it wants to wash away. Wash away the lingering blackness in the boys souls.

The night allows them. This will be the last

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment. (^_^)


End file.
